Using our high resolution Scanning Transmission Electron Microscope (STEM) which can image single atoms and a platinum containing methionine stain as well as an osmium containing sugar stain we shall: 1. Determine the methionine positions within various types of collagen molecules; 2. Determine the sugar residue positions within various types of collagen molecules; 3. We shall use the characteristic banding patterns with the above stains to identify the collagens in various tissues; 4. We shall examine the intermediates during in vitro fibril formation; 5. We shall use the collagen system to calculate the potential of STEM studies of labeled macromolecular assemblies.